


Naming Contest

by vallahwillbemyheaven



Series: Always-a-Girl!Michael Gangster AU [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Naming a baby, always a girl!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallahwillbemyheaven/pseuds/vallahwillbemyheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you really think I would even consider naming the kid Minecraft, of all things, Geoff?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naming Contest

“So what are we going to name it?” Ray had asked one day in the middle of videogames. It was not a question Mikie had been expecting, nor was it one that she knew the answer to. What were they going to name it? That’s something they probably should have thought of a while ago. Mikie was actually kind of surprised the question hadn’t come sooner; it had been three months since they found out she was pregnant after all.

“Maybe we should start thinking of names because I have no idea,” Mikie said, right before getting a headshot on Ray’s character. For the time being, the question had been forgotten so that Ray could instead get vengeance for his character’s death.

It came up a week later when Ryan brought home five different baby name books which easily could have been the thickness of phonebooks. The fact that Ryan had gotten five had confused Mikie until Ryan pointed out that they all had different names in them.

“It’s a kid, not a new species,” Mikie had complained.

“Well, hypothetically…” Ryan had started but he was interrupted by Geoff yelling ‘No!’ halfway across the apartment. Ryan rolled his eyes before pushing the books towards Mikie and kissing her cheek.

For weeks after, they six criminals began to compile a list. One day Gavin might suggest Abby if it was a girl and then Jack would follow up with Brent for a boy. Ray would say Teresa and Geoff would come up with Julian. Mikie would find Vivian and Ryan would suggest Terry. Some days it would spark an argument, like when Ray really like the name Mary and Ryan fired back with Marceline. Other days it would be unanimously agreed on, like when Jack suggested Riley. Mikie had started a notebook full on names, with columns for boy names and girl names. She had gotten about four pages in when Gavin and Geoff started a competition.

It had started off simple enough; Gavin had suggested something so ridiculously Gavin that everyone had laughed. It had been the name Barnaby and it had been so ridiculous the Mikie made another column just for it. Next, Geoff had suggested Flavia and onto the ‘Ridiculous Names List’ it went.

It turned into a competition between the two of them and Mikie started noting who said what name. The others tried to join in, but somehow Gavin and Geoff’s names were always more ridiculous than all the others. ‘Inigo’, ‘Imogen’, ‘Agacia’, ‘Tobiah’, ‘Fielder’, ‘Shaana’, ‘Winslow’, ‘Crain’, ‘Galen’, ‘Hanan’, Nealon’, and ‘Oceon’ all made their way onto that list before the contest developed into just naming random things and got annoying. A few of the objects that got named include blueberry, umbrella, turnip, kite, map, and piano. Those did not make it onto the list and in fact only succeeded in aggravating Mikie, though Ryan, Ray, and Jack all thought it was hilarious.

“Do you really think I would even consider naming the kid Minecraft, of all things, Geoff?” Mikie had asked one day, head resting on the kitchen table as Geoff and Gavin pulled ‘names’ out of their asses. She was about five seconds from throwing something at the two of them. Their names had dissolved into naming video games now.

“Well, maybe, I mean. Minecraft could be a cool as dicks name,” Geoff argued jokingly and Mikie had to resist the urge to glare at him.

“Mario could be a legit, top name!” Gavin said and Mikie rolled her eyes frustratedly.

“Only if you’re Italian.”

“But I am!”

Mikie let out an annoyed huff of air and sat up, moving her glasses so that she could pinch the nose of her bridge while the two bickered. Enough was enough, she decided, and she made it evidently clear by flinging two baby name books at their heads.

“How about you just name the names in the god damn books like normal people? The next ridiculous name to come out of your mouths will result in a baby named either Fucking or Asshole.”


End file.
